User blog:Theta 102/Chapter Three
'Chapter Three – The Monster Inside ' Koschei grinned at Sigma, who was now on top of him, “Now, doesn’t this remind you of something..?” he giggles like a child. Sigma glares down at him, “You’re seriously not thinking about that, are you?” his voice sounds disgusted, despite their relationship in the past. I was slowly inching toward the knife again, and Sigma noticed I was moving again, “Theta, if you even try to grab that knife, I’ll break your other arm, you moron.” His voice was murderous, and it really scared me. I left the knife alone, and tried to keep calm. He obviously didn’t want me to have a weapon, but I didn’t understand why. Maybe he couldn’t bear it if I killed someone. And here I was, the older brother getting protected by him. I slide over to the lab doorway, and lean against the doorframe. I really wanted to at least wrap up my arm, so I didn’t have to see the white of my bone sticking out from the dark crimson already clotting around the edges of the wound. I go quietly into the lab, and look for some gauze and alcohol to disinfect the parts where my bone was peeking out of. Sigma would probably call me an idiot, and make a splint for me when all this was over, but right now, a splint was going to make too much noise. Finally, I found the alcohol and gauze. I carefully opened the glass bottle, and poured some of it into the wound. I clenched my teeth. It really burned, but I didn’t want to bring attention to myself. After that horrible pain, I started to wrap my arm up in the little bit of gauze that I had found under a sink in my brother’s lab. I also tried to straighten out the broken bone, but I knew that if I pushed any harder, I would make noise, so I made it as straight as possible, and wrapped it up. After about 5 minutes, I gained my courage again, and, like an idiot, went back out into the console room. Sigma turned around and looked at me, “Theta, get out of here.” His voice still sounds a bit murderous, so I obey. I make sure Koschei can’t see, and slide quietly into the twins’ room. I find Melody, and hug her tight. She grabs my broken arm, and looks at it, “I can’t believe he did that to you!” she hisses, squinting through the nightlight. She had all the lights turned off except for that one. I was pretty sure it was so Iota wouldn’t go into full breakdown mode. I sigh, “I can. He really seems to hate me, Mels.” I look into her worried, scared eyes. She seemed like she knew something more than I did. Then I realized it, “Melody, what’s wrong?” I ask suddenly. She looks over to Iota. I also look at Iota, and give her a questioning look. She doesn’t say anything. Instead, she hides behind Melody, and avoids eye contact with anyone in the room. This wasn’t hard, considering the fact that it was pretty dark in the room. Rho slides closer to his sister, and comforts her. He might not see it right at the moment, but he was brave. Iota seemed to calm down a little when he put his arm around her shoulder. He really was a good brother. I looked at Melody, and she shrugged at Iota’s behavior, although I had grasped the fact that she knew what this was about, “We’re going to discuss this when I get back.” Melody’s eyes widened, “You’re not going back out there?!!” she looked at my arm, “Seriously! Look at what’s happened already!” she exclaimed urgently. I stood up, towering over my family, “I’m not going to let him terrorize my family.” I open the door, and leave them to stay safe. I look up at the TARDIS ceiling, “TARDIS, keep them safe.” There’s a lot of noise, and then the door I just came from was gone. Sigma and Koschei were staring at me like I was the insane one. Finally, after what felt like forever, Sigma speaks up, “Theta, I told you to stay out of this room.” “This is my family, and he has the nerve to come and terrorize them? I say no to that,” I turn to Koschei, “now, are you going to leave, or am I going to have to kill you?” the look in my eyes was murderous. I was scared of myself right now. Sigma stayed silent, out of shock, probably. He wasn’t used to me acting this way. I didn’t think anybody was. I felt even weirder because I never really thought it was possible for me to act this way in the first place. Koschei starts laughing, “You really are a funny little dude, there Theta.” He continues to laugh. Sigma tenses, and turns to look at me. His eyes were actually a little scared. This threw me off, and gave Koschei just enough time to strike. He jumped onto Sigma, and they both flew to the floor with a thud. But, luckily, my brother retaliated with a hard punch to Koschei’s ribs, and he started coughing. Sigma stood up, and went to the console of the TARDIS. He pushed a couple of buttons, and looked up at the ceiling, “Sexy, make a room where I can lock Koschei up.” The TARDIS agreed, making a lot of groaning and cracking noises. Sigma glared over at Koschei, whose eyes were full of fear, “No… No, you can’t do that again. You know what happened last time!” his voice matched the way his eyes looked. Last time Koschei was locked in a room in the TARDIS, he was drunk. Simply drunk. Nobody knew what to do with him, so we locked him in a room to sober up. Little did we know, time passed very differently in that room. What had been only a mere 2 hours to Sigma, Melody and I, had been 20 years for him. Sigma keeps trying to tell me that it’s not my Fault Koschei went completely and utterly insane, made the Drums worse, but it was my idea to put him in the room. I still feel guilty to this day about it. If only I hadn’t made such a mistake, maybe everything would have been okay. Our lives wouldn’t be so messed up. I wonder how things would have turned out if I hadn’t locked him in that room. I sometimes find myself wishing that I hadn’t locked him in there. Category:Blog posts